Califorina's Bad Boy: Austin Moon
by R5RossShorLynch
Summary: Ally's dad is getting remarried and she hates it but when a certain blonde enters the story everything changes. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Ally sweetie I want you to get to know Mimi" my dad says.

"I don't want to get to know her" I reply sharply. My dad is getting remarried and I am forced to go on a 'family vacation' with him and his fiancée. He wants us to connect before the wedding.

"Ally you have never met Mimi" my dad says sighing. He's right though. I usually live with my mom.

"Okay I will try to get to know her" I relented. I have never been close to my dad but if she's going to be part of my family I want to know her.

"Thank you sweetheart. You will love her I promise" my dad said. I sighed and leaned back turning on my iPod and putting in my ear buds. Too soon my dad parked in what I think was our driveway.

"We are here Ally" my said looking over at me. I sighed and turned off my Ipod getting out of the car. My dad had already had gotten out and was greeting who I would assume is Mimi.

"Ally come meet Mimi" my dad said as I walked up to the house.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Ally! I have heard so much about you!" Danielle said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said forcing a smile. My dad sighed.

"I'm sorry Mimi she will warm up to you" my dad said kissing her forehead.

Mimi smiled. "It's okay. I understand"

I nodded. "Where's Austin?" my dad asked looking around.

"He should-"Mimi began but got cut off by the roar of an engine. A guy with shaggy blonde hair got out of the car. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with jet black high tops. He came over to us and stood their motionless.

"Austin it's nice to see you again" my dad said sticking out his hand. Austin glanced at my dad's hand but ignored it.

"Austin I would like you to meet Ally Mike's daughter" Mimi said turning to him.

Austin grumbled. "Whatever. Can I go now Mom? I have a date with Cassidy" he said not even glancing my way.

"No you promised you would stay tonight" Mimi reminded Austin. Austin rolled his eyes and walked right past us disappearing into the house.

"I am sorry Ally. He's just got out jail and has had a tough couple of months lately. He just isn't himself." Mimi said casting a glance at the house. ' I can't believe my dad's marrying someone who has a troublemaker for son?'

"He will come around. Just give him some time " my dad assured Mimi kissing her forehead. She nodded and turned to look at me again.

'I can't believe I have to spend the summer with him. This is going to be a long summer. ' I thought to myself.

AN: It's a bit boring I know but It will be better! If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

Mimi turned to me and smiled. "Come inside and you can get settled in your room" She led me into the inside and up a massive cherry wood staircase. We got to the first landing and she turned right leading me down the hallway. She opened the first door on the right and motioned for me to come in.

"This is your room. Austin's is right across the hall if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask him for help." Mimi said. I nodded but I wouldn't be asking him for help even if my life depended on it.

"I will let you get settled in." Mimi said leaving shutting the door softly behind her. I looked around my room. It was twice the size of my room back home at my mom's place. It had a king size bed, two closets and a desk. I laid down on the bed and looked at the walls. They were white. I absolutely hated the color white. I was into darker colors like purples, blues and black. I put away all of my clothes and headed downstairs.

"Well it's 7:30. I am leaving" I heard Austin growl at his mom from my place on the stairs before storming out of the house slamming the door behind him. I swear the whole house vibrated from the force of the slam.

Austin POV

I got into my mustang and the engine roared to life. I sped down the driveway onto open road turning on the radio to my favorite station and blasting the music as loud as I possibly could. I really didn't care if I annoyed the neighbors. They were ruining my summer vacation. I would rather be back in jail than in that messed up place I used to call home.

I pulled up in a parking lot and cut the engine. I get out and slam my door sitting down on the curb. My best friend Dez sits down next to me. I pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one.

"Still smoking I see" Dez says. I nod and continue to smoke. "You know you can majorly screw up your lungs?"

I nod. "I know that but it relieves my stress" I said sighing. 'I hate how people are always telling me that smoking is bad for me. They haven't been through what I have been through' I thought to myself.

"Dude what's up? You weren't like this before you want to jail" Dez points out. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and sigh.

"My mom's got herself a new boyfriend and their engaged. She won't stop telling me that she thinks he's the one and how much she love him. I can't stand it anymore." I said in an annoying tone.

Dez looked at me. "Austin it isn't just about you. Can't you at least try to be happy for your mom? She was there for you when you needed her most and now it's your turn to be supportive. After all it's the least you can do after what you put her through last year"

"I always get what I want and this time is no different" I retorted.

Dez just shot me one last glance and stood up. He walked back to where our cars were parked and left. I sighed and threw my cigarette on the ground stomping on it. Dez was right as much as I hate to admit it I am not the same guy as I was before I went to jail. I headed to my car and decided I couldn't go home. It's not like anyone really would care if I didn't come home.

AN: We got a chance to look into Austin's point of view. He's just so friendly isn't he? I am not trying to promote smoking it just part of Austin's character I promise.


End file.
